Courtney's Blog
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: A new, completely interactive Blog that your reviews and comments effect!  All hosted by Courtney herself!
1. Entry 1

**COURTNEY ANTONIO'S BLOG: ENTRY #1**

"Hi, this is Courtney Antonio, as you can see from the title of my blog...You probably know me from that realiy show Total Drama Island, and I've made this Blog simply to hear from all of my fans that I got from being on the show. Because really, who doesn't get popular from a reality TV series?"

"So, just voice your opinions in comments or questions. Like 'How does the TDI producers have such great lawyers?', but I'm getting off track. Just post your comments or questions, and I'll respond to them as soon as I can! Bye!"

...

A/N: Basically, as Courtney explained, put questions or comments in your reviews after you read this fic. HOPEFULLY your questions will be answered and comments will be featured on here as well...


	2. Entry 2

**Beforehand note: I'm glad some many people responded to this fic! I figured people would know a fun idea when they see it!**

**...**

**COURTNEY ANTONIO'S BLOG: ENTRY #2**

"Hi people, and I'm still Courtney still here with my blog. So I all notified you to ask me questions and comments, and I see that my last blog entry got...6 comments? What kind of response is that? I'm from Total Drama Island people! I'd expect at least ten! Well, I'll respond to them anyway."

"The first question is from Harlie, and he says,

**Dear Courtney,**

**What couple do you support most from tje Total Drama series (besides Duncan and yourself)? Speaking of Duncan, are you two still together? You guys look so cute!**

"I support any of the couples. Lindsiot and that Tyler kid just seems too 'High School Musical' for me, Trent and that boyfriend stealer Gwen was so boring I couldn't stand Trent when he was on TDA, and DON'T EVEN get me started on Bridgette and Geoff! And until Duncan admits he was flirting with Gwen, we're not a couple..."

"Next question is from...ZaneKazama001? I don't know what kind of username that is, but let's just get the questions over with. He asks,

**Dear Courtney, **

**Besides yourself, who do you think has a chance of winning TDWT? And I was wondering who's your favorite singer/rock band?**

"Well, if Duncan hadn't quit, I'd say him, but since he quit, I have no one to actually root for. And I've never said this around anybody, especially Duncan, but my favorite singer is...Celine Dion...There I said it, you happy?"

"Next question is from...Jeez people, can you come up with better usernames. The next person who asked a question is xXduncanxloverXx...He...or she...Asks,

**dear courtney,**

**i was wondering, what are your thoughts on you and Duncan, like as a couple? also, if you breakup (which i seriously hope that you don't), what are you going to do about the matching tattoos?**

"Is every question about me and Duncan? We haven't broken up, but if he keeps flirting with Gwen, I'm afraid our relationship isn't the only thing that's going to be 'broken up'..."

"Next question is from...A gu whos' username sounds strangely similar to Cody's nickname...He asks,

**Dear Courtney is there anyone else on the total drama series besides Duncan that you'd be interested in romantically?**

"Of course not! If I was, then I'd like look like that weird Goth girl, Gwen. A no-good boyfriend stealer who can't stay to her own blowheart boyfriend..."

"Next question is from greenthunder17, and he asks,

**courtney i was wondering if your team did lose the japanesse challenge who would you vote out because lets be honest there is no way you can pin this on cody and sierra**

"If I had to vote off someone, it'd be Gwen, because I just can't stand her! Not only does she think she is a great leader, but because she's the whole reason me and Duncan's relationship is sinking..."

"The next and THANKFULLY the final question of today's blog, Jason Southwell asks,

**Courtney, what was your thoughts on the other guys on Total Drama?**

"All of them are either inconsiderate dirtbags, jocks, or just plain idiots. And Duncan...He's just inconsiderate and seems unaware that we're still a couple...Though DJ is okay in my book..."

"Like last time people, just post you questions and comments! And PLEASE come up with better usernames people!"

...

A/N: Like last time, POST YOUR COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS!


	3. Entry 3

**Just a beforehand note, I'll only be doing 6-7 questions/comments per blog entry.**

**...**

**COURTNEY'S ANTONIO'S BLOG ENTRY #3**

"Hi again people! It's me Courtney again! Now, it seems this time there were...9 replies...Not much better, but whatever. The first question is from Harlie, and she asks,

**Dear Courtney,**

**Sorry about Duncan. I actually found Gwen and Trent's relationship boring, too. Out of curiousity, what is your input on Sierra? And, besides yourself, who do you think the best singer on Total Drama World Tour is? How far do you believe you'll make it in TDWT?**

"Sierra? She's just a creep. Nothing's actually wrong with her, she's just a full-fledged stalker. The best singer on World Tour? How would I know? The past few episodes, we've been facing death! Why would I pay attention to other people singing? And believe me, I'm going all the way ths year, because I'm not getting cheated out of a fair win this year."

"Next question is from Jason Southwell, and he ask,

**If Duncan were to *RIP* who would you go after?**

**And would you put Sierra in a wheelchair for a year if you could?**

"Who would I go after? What is this? 'Worst Case Scenario: The Game'? And to answer your question about Sierra, she's a real creep, but she doesn't deserve to be in a wheelchair. If she stopped stalking people, maybe I'd actually consider her a friend."

"Next question is from 1000GreenSun, and he/she asks,

**Courtney, honestly, how do you feel about Alejandro?**

"I don't know. He really bothers me. He seems nice, but I'm starting to think he's just another Justin..."

"Next question is from fulltimereviewer, who asks,

**Okay Courtney, my questions to you are...**

**1. Do you think there are an secret relationships between castmates? {examples: DJxHeather or Noah and Cody}**

**2. Can you honestly see you and Duncan having a future together? {Getting married, having kids, etc.}**

**Best Wishes,**

**fulltimereviewer**

"Not really. It seems like TDI ripped apart every secret relationship going on, and hopefully me and Duncan do have a future. That is, if he stops hitting on that Goth girl, Gwen."

"Next question is from tdifreak55, who asks,

**ok Courtney did you MEAN to hit Cody in the nuts on walk like an Egyptian part 1 when you guys picked your team name?**

"Of course not. He's a bug, but not enough for me to do that to him."

"Next questions are from DramaRose13, who asks,

**Courtney, **

**1. Are you and Bridgette still friends like you were in season one?**

**2. Would you consider becoming friends with Noah who was born with a high iq and is the only one as smart as you on the show?**

"Bridgette? I haven't talked to her for a while, but I still consider her one of the sane people in the game. My only friends, like I just said about Bridgette, are the people who aren't stuck-up or morons...Or Duncan..."

"Next question is from aceman88, who asked,

**How would you feel if you per chance saw Duncan & Gwen kissing? Would you beat either of them into a bloody pulp?**

"The real question is, who would I beat harder?"

"Next one is...Woah, a long one..."

**Um, sorry our usernames aren't up to your standards. Anyway, you seem to have quite a few enemies, any idea why? Gwen isn't exactly my cup of tea either, but I doubt she appreciates you calling her a "boyfriend-stealer". **

"Hey, I've dealed with much more idiotic stuff, and people shouldn't be mad at me when they're not winning. This is a reality-show people! If you're not going to perform, then what's the point being on the show? I don't see why my expectations make them hate me."

**Have you ever thought of growing out your hair, adding some highlights and streaks, changing your wardrobe and updating your personality? Its NOT all about competition, ya know. You won't get anywhere without friend. **

"I don't see what's wrong with what I look like. And for your information, I DO have friends..."

**Is there a reason for your fear of failure? Maybe overly expected parents, a successful older sibling you're constantly compared to?**

**You're not the most likeable person ever, but you go for what you want and I respect that. **

**-Mitchie(:**

"Because, losing anything always means you're weaker than everyone else, and you have to be the best at everything if you're going to succeed in life. It's a sad truth, yes, but more people need to comprehend that fact."

"Well until next time, keep asking questions! Bye!"

...

A/N: COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS KEEP THE STORY GOING!


	4. Entry 4

**I've decided this thing is a little to good of a thing to let go...SO LET'S GO FOR IT AGAIN!**

**...**

**COURTNEY ANTONIO'S BLOG ENTRY #4**

"Hi everyone! Courtney here! Looks like I sorta left you guys hanging, so how's about I start this Blog back up, huh?"

"First question today comes from...Am I reading this right? Cucaracha2? Never know what kind of weird usernames you'll find on the Internet, huh people? His question is,"

**Dear Courtney,...:**

**As a Fanboy of you, I'd like to know how did you get Badass from Island to Action, was it that you were more desperate to win the prize this time because you actually wanted to win Season 1, or was something else, I mean, how did you get so strong, and also where did you get the idea of sueing, is it because you were pissed off, or something else, that really bugged me, and I wanted to know why did you do that..., instead of beating the living the dead out of everyone else like how you did it with Harold with a lamp post?**

"You're lucky I'm answering such a long question, kid."

"Well, I'd really like to believe it's just striving to win. During Middle School, I actually went into that whole state I was in while I was on TDA. I guess you can say I just want to win..._And I will win..._And I got the idea of suing because c'mon, HAROLD CHEATED ME OUT OF TDI! I'd rather get buried alive in green jello than lose to TDI in a court case!"

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ubaldo "Cucaracha" Chávez.**

**P.S.:**

**You're the only reason I watch, and care for The Total Drama Series, in fact, if you didn't enter in the first place, I'd hate the series, and I hope you win World Tour, it'd be my miracle, and I love you so much, you're really awesome with your looks, and for being yourself, so, Good Luck, Bye!.**

"Wow...Uh, thanks! I don't think many people have actually said anything like that to me...Well...Getting back on track..."

"Our next question is from...Invader Zara? These names are starting to creep me out now...Anyways, here's Zara's question..."

**Courtney,**

**Were you and Gwen friends in season one? If she and Duncan were really JUST friends, would you befriend her again? I'm sure you could get along!**

"Me and Gwen? FRIENDS? Ha, that's like saying Lindsiot will win a Nobel Prize! I'd never be friends with that Boyfriend-Kissing Goth!"

"Alright...Next question is from jjb88...Is it too much to ask for a member that has a logical name?...Well, his questions are..." 

**Do you think the Justin wannabe is in love with Heather?**

"Who, Alejandro? It's kinda obvious if you're on Heather's team! Still, he's hit on a bunch of the other girls...Bridgette, Lindsay, LeShawna..."

**Besides Gwen and Harold. Who do you hate?**

"People who beat me, that's who I hate..."

**Do you think Owen still loves Izzy?**

"Why would I care about them? If I had to answer your question, it'd be an obvious yes, considering you'll usually see them hanging around each other...It's kind of obvious when you see the couple hanging around each other that they still love each other..."

"Well, it looks like a have time for one more question...From...menhater...Well, at least it has some logic...And he asks,"

**I wanted to know, Why do you think you're better than everyone else?**

"Because I was raised to believe that, and believe me, I AM better than everyone else! If it wasn't for Harold in TDI or Owen in TDA, I definetly would've been able to beat out everyone else! And that's why, thankfully, I didn't lose to Lindsiot in TDA...But I'm telling you, World Tour s going to be different this time!...Sorry for that outburst..."

"Well...I guess you guys can just keep asking questions for next time. Until then, bye!"

...

A/N: COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS KEEP THIS GOING, I BET YOU REMEMBER THAT RULE, CORRECT?


	5. Entry 5

**COURTNEY ANTONIO'S BLOG ENTRY #5**

"Hi everyone! Once again, its Courtney here! I'm back to answer your questions, and hopefully some of your usernames will make more sense!"

"First question today comes from...AzNx dRiFtEr...Well, there goes the logical username hope...He asks,"

**Dear Courtny **

"It'd help if you could spell my name right..."

**What do you think of the 12 new campers on Total Drama Reloaded?(yes this is a real season by the makers of tdi/a/wt) Will you join the 4th new season?**

"Well...Wait...Fourth season? I didn't hear anything about this...Gah! As soon as my lawyers hear about this, there won't be a season 4 without me on it!"

"Next question is from...The Essence of Fire. Eh, could be worse. He asks,"

**Did you ever carry out your threat of posting Herold's love letters to LeShawna on the internet?**

"Why would I have to do that. It seems you satisfy yourselves with all that weird fanfiction you guys write..."

"Next question is from pinkluver, who asks..."

**Where do you see yourself in 20 years? A huge career? Kids? That special someone?**

"20 years huh? I'm probably going to get a career in some field...And...I used to think Duncan might be that one guy...And there was even a guy named Tom that I thought was a great guy...But they're all backstabbing jerks! I know that there'll be some guy in my life that'll come along...Just you wait."

"Final question for today's entry is from Cucaracha2...Was that the guy who started acting like a full-blown Romeo in his question last time?...Well, let's just get it over with..."

**Dear Courtney: **

**Hey, it's me again, Ubaldo, You're welcome, Courtney, yeah, I know how it feels when no one gives you a positive comment, well anyways, I just want to say to you, that I'm sorry that your relationship with Duncan has finally ended for real, but I can't bare it in my mind that, Gwen, of all people, was the one who hooked up with, truth, be told, if you just knew how much, how am I feeling really sorry right now, no, really, I mean it, but, technically, Duncan should have talked to you about this and that and how to better the relationship, but no, he just dumped you, and, also, I don't care a mierda what they about you, quite frankly, none of the other contestants are saints either, also counts for Chris, and Chef, but, back to the question, I'm going to give to you: Will you give another chance to love someone else that isn't Duncan?. Not that I don't care will give a chance or not, it's just that I deeply care about you, well, Good Luck for another chance in Reloaded, if you enter, if not (because if something happens of why you cannot), I'm going walk until I reach Canada, and kick both Chris', and Chef's asses.**

**Yours Truly, Ubaldo Gerardo "Cucaracha" Chávez Pinoncely, (Gerardo is my Middle Name, and Pinoncely is my Other Surname).**

"Thanks for everything you've been saying. I'm glad someone around here knows what they're talking about, and believe me, that new season isn't getting a foot off the ground without me on it!"

**P.S.: I've never saw a very independent, and smart girl that impressed me so much, and got a crush o n, you're the best girl I've saw in my entire life, and this is told by someome who doesn't say this to other girls, really, others are very Lindsay, too much Heather, so Beth, or just plain Gwen (EW!), so you now know that is True Love that I got to you, so, never change, Bye!, for now.**

"Sweet talking gets you anywhere most of the time, kid. Just try not to act like you know me personally. Only way I've known you is from the Internet. Keep your pants on and I won't be so creeped out by your sudden claim of loving me...Still, it's sweet that you think of me that way..."

"So, I'll end this on that positive note, and until next time, ask a bucnh of questions! Bye!"

...

**A/N:**

**ASK QUESTIONS AND EVERYTHING ELSE, ETC.**


End file.
